Maryann Chang
Maryann Chang is a student at Lakewood Middle School, but before she moved to Georgia, she lived in New York City. She joins Lakewood’s drama club in sixth grade and remains there for the rest of middle school. Maryann is talented with her acting and singing skills, and she brings her New York sophistication to Lakewood. Appearance Maryann is a 5'4 Chinese-American girl with a curvy build. She has straight black hair and brown eyes. She dresses like a typical preteen would, in trendy tops, jeggings, skirts, and fashionable shoes. Personality Maryann is diverse and interesting. Though her favorite hobbies are acting and singing, she is interested in doing many different activities. She is always up for a good time and she rarely has a negative attitude about something. Maryann brings New York flavor to Georgia. Her friends consider her to be sophisticated, mature, and classy. Notable Moments Maryann is first introduced in ''New Girls ''as a new student in Chloe Winters' language arts class. She later gets to know Daphne Carson and Regina Daniels, another new student, in her health class. Maryann, Daphne, and Regina sit at Chloe's lunch table that day and go to a drama club meeting with Chloe and her friend Arabella. Once people around Lakewood learn that Maryann lived in the Upper East Side of New York City, she becomes very popular around school and the drama club. The next day, Maryann is hurt and annoyed when Chloe becomes jealous of her when she mentions that she had gotten a lead role in a school musical at her old school. Maryann vents to two eighth graders, Toni and Logan, but they spread the rumors to Chloe, who screams at Maryann and denounces their friendship. After Chloe attempts to get back at Maryann by spreading rumors about her being two-faced, Maryann tells her off and calls her out for being jealous. However, both Maryann and Chloe feel bad for the things that they had said and decide to apologize to each other and become friends again. Maryann goes to in New York City in ''Maryann's New Year, ''where she brings Regina and Leah Harrison with her so they can explore the city and meet her friends and old classmates, such as Celine Zhou and Alan Nguyen. Maryann expected things to be the same as it was when she had moved, but she quickly learns that Celine is the accomplished queen bee at school and begins to feel inferior to her. Throughout the trip, Maryann feels like she has to defend Celine's poor behavior towards Leah and Regina while simultaneously trying to compete with her and deal with her lies, which damages her friendships with all three girls. During the trip, Maryann has an internal conflict with herself about accepting Duluth as her new home and finally letting go of her former glory at Cadence, which she finally accepts when she realizes that Celine's accomplishments and popularity aren't all that cracked up to be. Notable stories: Cold Competition, FWALMS Relationships 'Chloe Winters ' Chloe is one of Maryann's closest friends at Lakewood. She is the first person to introduce herself to Maryann on her first day at Lakewood. The girls quickly bond over their love of theater and become fast friends. However, their friendship is put to the test when Chloe feels threatened by Maryann's talent. Luckily, they are able to get past their rivalry. Chloe and Maryann enjoy helping each other prepare for school productions and showing off their talents together. 'Daphne Carson ' Maryann first gets to know Daphne during her first day at Lakewood. Like Chloe, Daphne is into theater, but she doesn't take it as seriously. Both girls are easy-going and don't let small things affect them. Daphne usually turns to Maryann for help and advice and Maryann relies on Daphne for her optimistic attitude and for a good laugh. 'Regina Daniels ' Regina and Maryann bond when they figure out that they are both new students. Though they are different from each other, they become friends. Maryann relies on Regina for rational advice and Regina relies on Maryann for her loyalty and easy-going behavior. Both girls have different interests, but they find each other's interests to be amazing. Maryann and Regina are described as "chill" by their friends. 'Melody Chang ' Melody is Maryann's sister who is older by a few years. The girls are very close and are more like friends than sisters. They rarely fight, and when they do, they usually get over the conflict quickly. Both girls have similar personalities and are there for each other whenever they need help. 'Celine Zhou ' Celine is Maryann's long time best friend. They're both goofy, sophisticated, and have a love for theater. Even though throughout the series they live in different states, their friendship is just as strong as it would be if they lived in the same state. Despite some short-lived jealousy that the girls had towards each other, they are supportive towards each other's hopes and dreams. Gallery Maryann redux.jpg C maryann for msexperience by estrangedjunkie-d903ume.png *First pic by estrangedjunkie on deviantart* Trivia *In ''New Girls, ''it is revealed that Maryann and her family moved to Georgia because her father became the senior manager of the Atlanta branch of a nationwide software company. *Also in ''New Girls, ''Maryann's group of friends from New York is introduced: Celine Zhou, Gwen Wheeler, and Haruka Nakagawa. Their relationship is detailed more in ''Maryann's New Year, ''when Maryann visits NYC during winter break. *In ''Maryann's New Year, ''more of Maryann's old friends and classmates are revealed: Sonny, Ava Boomna, Abby Kang, Alan Nguyen, Erica Wang, and Lacey Elbo. Other Information *Confidence: Maryann is a very confident and optimistic person. She is very social and popular in school, but she is friendly to everyone and is not mean-spirited. *Intelligence: Maryann has above average intelligence. She takes mostly on-level classes, but she is one of the top students in some of her classes, such as math. *Biggest Flaw: Maryann's biggest flaw is being too gossipy at times. Sometimes, her mouth is harmless, but sometimes, it can make some situations worse. *Hobbies: Maryann's favorite hobbies include acting, singing, watching chick flicks and musical movies, going shopping, hanging out with her friends, and participating in school events. *Musical Preference: Maryann's favorite genres of music include pop music and musical theater. *Perception to Others: Maryann was part of the drama club and student council at her old school in New York, and she was pretty popular. At Lakewood, she is still popular, due to her classmates being starstruck at her being from the Upper East Side of New York City. After the novelty of being "the new girl" wears off, Maryann is still pretty popular due to her having a lot of friends and being very social. *Friend Type: Maryann doesn't really have a "friend type". Though she has a tight group of friends, she hangs out with many types of people at school. *Romantic Type: Maryann likes sophisticated and mature but fun-loving guys who she can learn something from and share her interests with. *Family: Maryann has a traditional family. She lives with her father Harold, mother Meilin, and older sister Melody. Other Information Template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Drama Students Category:Characters Category:Articles under construction